This project involves the development and application of microcomputer- based signal processing technique for analysis of physiological signals, e.g., electrocardiogram, electromyogram, and electroencephalogram. The LAS microcomputer-based systems provide a general purpose analog to digital conversion facility and an ability to pre- and post-filter the signals with a variety of analog and digital techniques.